A Time Between Loves
by DorkusMaximus
Summary: This takes place between the year of The Named and The Dark. Arkarian is now realizing his love for Isabel and is trying to find a way to tell her. Isabel is trying to find a way to tell him as well
1. Chapter 1

Ok this takes place in the year between The Named and The Dark…enjoy! Arkarian 

I'm lying awake in my room right now. I've never felt so confined before in my life. Right now I feel like running around in circles and dancing the night away.

But I have to ask myself why.

I have never felt this way before. I have never felt so…_happy_. The last time I was happy was, well, never.

I sit in the same position for a few minutes before it comes to me as to why it is that I'm so happy.

_Isabel._

Just the thought of her makes my heart fly. And that moment earlier, just before we jumped into what could've possibly been her brother's doom. Just staring in her eyes.

And what I had said to her before. That I would die for her. And I would. Oh, yes I would. I would do anything just to see if I could get her approval. If I could show her how much it is that I truly do love her.

_Love._

Such a fickle thing love is. I've been alive for over six centuries, and I have never once been in love until now. I mean, yes I've been infatuated with some of the women that I have met over the years, but never in love.

A small chuckle escapes my lips as I sit here and think of Isabel. I even remember the day we first met. Her reaction to the sight of my blue hair was just hilarious. But I didn't focus on that. All I saw was the most beautiful creature in the world to me. And I must say, that girl sure does have some dirty thoughts. Man, what she was thinking of what she wanted to do to me. Wow. I can honestly say though, I wanted the same thing too. I wanted to tear her clothes off and make hot and passionate love to her. I still want to.

With these thoughts in my head, I fall into a deep sleep, and Isabel's face swims before mine…

"Arkarian!" Isabel yells. She's got a smile on her face and I just can't help but grin.

"_Yes, my love?" I say, as I go up to her and pull her close._

"_Make love to me," she whispers against my chest._

_I look down at her. She is so beautiful. I guide her over to the bedroom in my chambers that I have incase of emergencies, and I place her on the bed._

_I slowly bend down and kiss her. Her lips are so soft and sweet tasting._

_My hand slides up under her shirt. She moans slightly beneath me._

_I deepen the kiss that I'm sharing with her. Oh, this feels so good. And it's getting better. Just as we are about to delve further into what would've been an awesome bit of sex, I hear someone yell._

"ARKARIAN!"

Oh crap. I am so gonna kill whoever is out there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabel **

I can't sleep. I have always had trouble sleeping. But for some odd reason, tonight seems to be especially hard.

I roll onto my stomach, wondering if I am going to have to go another night without sleep.

As I lay here and think about it, it suddenly dawns on me. I don't know why it is that I didn't consider this before. Of course!

We just got done saving Matt. Me, Jimmy, Shaun, Ethan, Mr. Carter, and Arkarian.

_Arkarian._

Just the thought of him makes me wanna scream in ecstasy. Seriously. That boy has stolen my heart and I have only known him for a bit over a month. My feelings for Ethan don't even compare to the way Arkarian makes me feel. Just one look in his eyes is enough to make me melt.

And that moment…in his arms. Man, is that guy strong! I have never felt more protected and free than I did in that moment in his arms. I really would like to stay wrapped up in them forever and ever and ever!

I can finally feel myself fall asleep now. All I see is Arkarian's face swimming before my eyes.

_I am sitting underneath a tree, reading a book. It's called_ **Tears of Blood** _by this chick named Melissa._

_A hand comes down over my eyes, making darkness fall. And the sweetest voice ever whispers in my ear, "Guess who."_

_A smile forms on my lips as I turn up to face him. Arkarian stares at me with a fierce passion and deep love in his intoxicating violet eyes, bends down, and kisses me._

_OH, how I want him! I want him so bad!_

_Grabbing his hand, I pull him down next to me and deepen our kisses. His tongue slides into my mouth, and I greet it hungrily. _

_Our bodies mesh together by that tree, and I am feeling higher than I would if I were on drugs. I swing myself on top of him so that I'm on his lap and --_

"Isabel! Wake up! We've gotta get to school!"

Oh, I am so gonna kill Matt!


	3. Chapter 3

Arkarian 

I walk out into the candle lit hallway of my chambers and I see Ethan standing there. Well, he's actually pacing around.

"What?" I ask in a low grunt, making him jump when he sees me. Then, for some odd reason, he starts to laugh!

"What's so funny?" I ask with a hint of anger in my voice.

Still laughing like a maniac, Ethan points down at my lower area, and then he laughs harder.

Great.

"I'll be back in a minute," I tell Ethan. I walk back into the room I came from, and then walk into my bathroom.

I pull off my sticky mess from my dream, and hop into the shower. The hot water cascades over me and my manhood finally softens up.

As I go back into my room to put clean, non-sticky clothes on, I sense someone outside of my chamber. Isabel.

As I dress, I allow her access. And then I hear laughter coming from inside the main part of my chambers. I decide to make an entrance.

I walk in and I see Isabel and Ethan laughing their heads off. Isabel then gets a look of disgust on her face and kicks Ethan – hard.

"I don't need to be knowing this! You're sick!" she yells. She turns around and sees me, and I hear her thoughts pounding from her head. "_Oh wow! He looks so hot!_" and then she blushes.

Well, at least she thinks I look good.

Gaining control of herself, she clears her throat and says, "So, what's up? I was in the middle of a good dream when Matt woke me up saying I was needed here. This had better be good," she adds while putting her hands on her hips. Sexy.

I walk over to the center machine. My sphere. It is focused on the year 1864. President Abraham Lincoln is speaking in his office right now.

"See that man?" I ask. "That is the President of the United States. The mission is to make sure that he lives through the Civil War. Someone is going to try and kill him before he is supposed to be killed. We can't let that happen."

Isabel and Ethan nod their heads. I continue to talk. "The two of you will have a third member join you on this trip."

Ethan and Isabel's heads snap up, and their thoughts are asking who.

"Me," I answer them. "I will be going with the both of you. Shaun will monitor our mission."

"Groovy," Isabel says. I can't help but look at her. I can't help but let a small laugh out. She's going to be shocked at the role she is going to have to play.

My wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! I won't post again though until some more people read my other story!

**Isabel**

I get to my house to see my brother, Matt, sitting right next to the door. I really don't need this right now because I have to get to my room. I have to get ready for tonight's mission, even though it isn't going to be for a long while. Oh well. I need something to do.

"Isabel!" Matt says as soon as he sees me. "What took you so long? Having a nice make-out session with Ethan, are we?" he asks with a smirk.

"No!" I tell him with a punch on the arm. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him like that anymore? Do you not listen when I tell you that I like somebody else?" I ask with a sigh. I'm starting to get a headache from all of this bickering with him. He will never learn.

I stomp up to my room, knowing full well that Matt will probably try to follow me. So, I lock my door. Ha! What do ya think of that, big brother?

I go over to my desk to try and concentrate on something. I just can't seem to focus though. A certain someone keeps on intruding into my brain, and he won't stop coming in. It's not all that bad though, having Arkarian on my mind. It's actually kind of, relaxing. I find it soothing knowing that I will be seeing him later on tonight.

Wow, I sound like a girly girl. I think that I'm gonna go on a hike now.  
_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It is now nighttime.

I am now in my bed, trying to fall asleep. It's really hard though.

I get up and I change into a t-shirt and shorts. These flannel pajamas are just way too hot. I wonder why the heat in this house is turned up so high!

I eventually fall asleep and I feel myself fall into a room of the Citadel. It's massive. All along the walls of this room are decorations from the tales of King Arthur. In the middle of the room is a table that looks exactly like the knight's table as well. Ethan is sitting there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey," I say with a grin. "This room is flippin' wicked! I like it."

And I really do. The King Arthur stories are the only 'fairy tales' that I would read as a little girl, because they were about courage and strength and justice. And I know that those are the things that would make Dad proud of me.

OK. I need to breathe now. I need to stop thinking of him. It's all I've been doing since the mission to save Matt from the past.

As I go to sit down, Arkarian suddenly materializes into the room. "Ready?" he asks me and Ethan.

We all step out of the room to go down to the changing room. In there, there are dresses from the 1800s covering the walls. I can't help but gasp.

It's quite obvious that I am to go first, so I walk around the room. I end up dressed in a dark blue dress, with white flower patterns on it. The dress is a full-sleeved dress, but my neckline shows, and I am able to breathe due to the lack of a corset. Thank God. I walk over to the mirror to see that I still have blonde hair, but my face is more heart-shaped. My hair is in an up-do, with little ringlets surrounding my face.

I turn around, and I see that Arkarian is staring at me.

He pulls himself together, and him and Ethan go through their turns. They both end up in pinstriped pants, sleek black shoes, black over-jackets, and a white shirt underneath. They also both have a bowl shaped hat. They walk over to the mirror, and they both laugh. They look identical, except for the eyes. My assumption is, is that they will be twins.

Nice.

We all walk over to the next room, and get covered in the identity dust.

I am so going to kill Arkarian.


End file.
